


resist the temptation

by humanveil



Series: no sacrifice without blood [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Dealings.
Series: no sacrifice without blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	resist the temptation

**Author's Note:**

> _“I could not resist the temptation of mystifying him a bit, I suppose it is some taste of the original apple that remains still in our mouths.”_  
>  — Bram Stoker, **Dracula.**
> 
> for reference, czernina is a polish soup made with animal blood.

“What happened to the rest of them?”

It’s asked over breakfast, as his father sits at the head of the table, attention fixed on the Daily Prophet. Lucius watches him over his bowl of Czernina, the broth untouched. ( _A substitute_ , his father had said, when he’d first taken his seat. _To subdue any cravings._ He hadn’t bothered to hide his disgust.)

Now, Abraxas feigns ignorance. “What happened to who?”

Lucius sighs. “Our ancestors,” he says. It’s almost spat; he can’t contain his irritation. The Healer had left with him a box of blood replenishment, but the potions weren’t enough. Every day, he feels it growing. Festering. That need inside of him, that _craving._ As if he won’t survive without—

He takes a sip of his soup: deep-red and sour-sweet. The hint of bitter blood brings some relief.

“If our family history is full of the Undead, then where are they?” His eyes bore into his father’s as Abraxas finally looks up. Lucius is pleased to note the flicker of fear. “Where did they go?”

A silence settles over the room, tense and too-quiet. “They were dealt with,” Abraxas reveals. The unspoken is obvious.

_Keep going, and you will be, too._


End file.
